TRG
by Drive all night
Summary: A little #Burzek short story. Being sent on a two day course could be a drag...or 48 hours of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little two parter...Totally #Burzek obviously. Them being cute and flirty and secretive of course.**

Burgess's hand shot up before Voight even got half the sentence out. "I'll do it."

"Great."

She chuckled a little despite knowing that everyone else was rolling their eyes. TRG had decided that some other units needed a refresher on how they worked, to stop them getting in their way and Crawford had decided that Intelligence could show some support. There had been grumblings through PD that it was just TRG showing off and he thought that if IU sent a few people then it would appear more legit.

Voight knew that Burgess would put her hand up, that's what he liked about her and one of the reasons he was happy she was on his team. She was willing to learn, sometimes a little too eagerly but that didn't stop her. He liked that she was aware she didn't know it all, some others could do with that level of self-awareness.

"Ruzek." Voight barked at him. While everyone else rolled their eyes he tried to old high school trick of avoiding eye contact in the hope that he would catch Voight's attention. It failed. "You are going too. You could do with some enlightenment."

"Really Sarge, I've got CI's due for a visit." The whining was predictable and Voight didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I'm pretty sure two days isn't going to make that much of a difference. It starts tomorrow, 8am sharp, don't be late. TRG already thinks we are a bunch of cowboys thanks to you lot." He waved his arms around the entire bullpen. "Don't give them any more ammunition. Burgess. Keep him in check. I don't want to hear from anyone in TRG about you two other than how 'engaged' you were."

Rojas stepped forward; she was throwing herself into everything. "Sarge, I'd like to go. If Ruzek is too busy."

"Ruzek is not too busy and anyway you've got a day on Patrol with Platt tomorrow." He heard the sniggering. It would be character building for Rojas, while she was doing okay he still wasn't sure this was the right place for her long-term and he wanted Platt's assessment. That would be the clincher.

Voight turned back just before he headed into his office. He gave a wry smile at the various emotions in the room. Burgess looked chipper, Ruzek was as dark as, and everyone else was just relieved. "Oh and when you get back you've got an hour to run us through your new enlightened insight into TRG and unless we get a case tomorrow you lot will be on street patrol at the Climate change rally downtown. Bring your blues."

"Ha, yes." Ruzek slapped his desk. "Sucked in." Anything was better than standing around making sure protesters walked in a straight line.

It was a doubled edged sword. He'd get to spend the day with Burgess, he was never going to say no to that but they'd still have to be careful. Voight would know exactly how many times they even looked at each other. Being away from IU's prying eyes for two days though, that more than made up for it. And then, suddenly he felt the need to do some prep work, if they had to present back surely they'd need to spend some time together, alone to pull it together and that was going to be worth every moment of listening to TRG tell them how good TRG were.

"Ruzek, I will pick you up at seven."

"Seven?" He almost screeched but he wasn't surprised "Seven thirty is fine. Fifteen minutes to get there, five minutes for you to make sure you are parked straight and evenly between the lines and ten minutes to find the room and grab a coffee."

"Seven, be ready." Burgess barked at him. Saying seven she knew it would be at least ten minutes late, he was always ten minutes late. "I'm not getting into trouble on the first day."

"We are not sitting up the front either." Ruzek called out to her retreating frame as she headed to the break room and Kim dismissed him with a wave of the hand. There was a spring in her step and they all could see it; she was way too into this.

"Just remember you are representing all of us." Upton smirked; she was glad she didn't have to do it but surely Atwater was a better option to put forward from Intelligence. Kim would do fine; Adam was unlikely to keep his mouth shut and that could come back to bite them all. He'd screwed up with Patrol which caused Patrol to ignore their calls for back up and his inability to keep his mouth shut had landed him in jail and did nothing to help Antonio at the end of the day.

"Nothing to worry about then, we've got it covered." He was getting tired of the petty little comments. They were always said with a smirk and a laugh and he brushed them off. He was in a good place right now; nothing was going to ruin that.

Right on seven am she was banging on his door, sending him a message would have got her nowhere, he just would have continued at his own pace, which was snail like most mornings. Adam opened the door and Kim just sighed; he wasn't ready. He was shirtless, his jeans barely done up and his hair was wet, he'd obviously just got out of the shower and he had a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning Burgess."

"You are not ready."

"Give me five, or if you like give me ten and I'll make it worth your while." He tugged on her hand and pulled her into the apartment, closing the door behind her. He made sure he stood so close that their bodies were almost touching. "You should have come over last night and we could have avoided all this."

"I had things to do."

"Burgess, there is no exam, you didn't need to study or prepare anything." He stepped back and handed her the coffee. "For you, it might distract you while I finish getting ready."

"Whatever Adam, this is serious."

"Relax, we'll be fine." He sauntered into her bedroom. "We won't be late. Drink your coffee."

Within five minutes he was back, dressed and strapping his gun on. "You ready." Stopping next to Burgess he grabbed the coffee from her hand and finished the last of it before leaning over and depositing the empty cup on his sink. He was driving her to distraction with his insistence of making sure his body was as close to hers as he could get. She could smell his cologne and it was a comforting familiar scent and got her a little flustered.

"I am so looking forward to this." Kim bounced down the stairs towards her car.

"I can tell."

"Aren't you excited?"

"I am looking forward to looking at you for two days."

Kim scoffed as she unlocked her car. "Adam…."

"I know Kim, strictly professional. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy looking at you does it?"

"No, I guess not." She slid the car into gear pulled out into the traffic.

He couldn't help but smile, not only because he was enjoying the flirting, he loved making Kim blush but she also looked happy and he knew most of that was due to being sent off to the TRG course but hopefully some part of her happiness was due to spending the two days with him away from prying eyes. Voight had eyes everywhere though so it wasn't carte blanche but the noose had been loosened a little. "If it just happens that I am imagining you naked then I can't help that."

"Can you take this seriously please?"

Adam teased her mercilessly until they pulled up at the TRG building and then he squeezed her thigh. "Let's go show them how fucking awesome Intelligence really is."

Fortunately the TRG guys were pretty easy going and they had worked with Intelligence before. "Good to see you guys." Jackson Wilson shook Kim's hand followed by Adam's.

"Hey Willo." Adam knew him well.

"Glad you are both here. We might call on you for some help. This is a room full of rookies and TRG wannabes. It's going to be a long couple of days."

Kim and Adam were willing to do anything if it didn't mean sitting on their asses all day. That's not how they worked, most days they'd be lucky if their asses saw a chair. If this was going to be hands on all the better.

Day one was pretty dry though and it was a lot of sitting around, talking through situations and listening to some of the operational requirements of the elite unit. They were called on to talk a bit about teamwork and how to develop a unique language between partners and how important that was to your survival. Getting split up to work with small groups of rookies Adam and Kim barely spoke all day.

"Let's get a beer?" Adam offered as they packed up for the day.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kim. It's fine, we're allowed to be friends."

Willo caught them on the way out and asked them to join him and his colleague Bendy, who was also running the show for a drink. They wanted to go through a couple of things with them that they needed help with tomorrow. It was a full hands on day starting at the holy grail of all cops, the TRG gear room, some shooting range practice and finishing off with a mock incident. Kim or Adam both couldn't wait to sink their teeth into it.

Adam bought them all a round of beers and pulled up a stool next to Kim. "Any potential recruits?"

"Not sure. They are keen though hey?"

"Yep."

"What about Intelligence? Did Voight send you to pinch someone now that Dawson is MIA?" Everyone knew that Antonio was taking a break from being Police. It was water cooler gossip across PD, he had been around a long time and had crossed paths with most Units during his career.

"Nah, we are training up a former UC, Vanessa Rojas. She's got a lot to offer." Kim offered. She didn't want to give up too much or get bogged down in a conversation about Antonio.

Adam sensed that Kim was worried about the conversation going somewhere she had no intention of visiting. It was still a bitter pill for her to swallow that she missed the signs with her partner. "So, what's the plan tomorrow. What do you want us to do?"

They ran through the plan. They were going to be the protagonists. The idea was to have the rookies trying to take them out and they wanted it to be tough for them. Two experienced Intelligence officers could make things difficult and it wouldn't be a quick once and down if they left them out. They'd have two rookies with them as well that they would need to keep moving.

Of course Kim wanted to plan it all out while Adam argued on the way home that the idea was to go with the flow. "What if we fuck it up?"

"Fuck what up? They are not testing us, they are testing everyone else, showing them how hard TRG is. You and I don't have anything to worry about, when we go into a raid it's fly by the seat of your pants, communicate and focus. That's what we do and we do it fucking well. We all go home every day, that's a win." Adam tapped her leg. "Kim, we've got this."

"I know. I just don't want it to get back to Voight and the others that we couldn't even outwit the rookies."

"I have faith in us." He winked as Kim pulled up outside his house. "You coming in?"

"What? And leave my car out here? What if Atwater stops by to see how we've gone? Or Voight or…"

"Burgess. Go home." Adam sighed. It wasn't worth her getting in a tizz over it. "I'll pick you up in the morning. You think you'll be ready by seven-thirty?"

"We are leaving at seven."

He jumped out and banged lightly on the roof of her car. "Night Burgess."

Adam barely got through the front door when his phone beeped. _'Uber?'_

_'On its way.'_

Shoving some clothes in a bag he was downstairs waiting for his ride.

Opening the door before he even knocked, she'd seen the car pull up outside she stepped aside and let him in. Dropping his bag on the floor he grabbed her around the waist as soon as the door closed and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom. Kim wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head into his neck and started nibbling his ear. Who needed words?

Talking was the least of their concerns right now, Adam worked his magic and Kim couldn't even think straight by the time he was done.

"You hungry?" Kim was running her hand up and down his torso while she caught her breath.

"I've just eaten." Adam didn't even open his eyes. He was enjoying his post-coital buzz and had his arm firmly around Kim's waist so she couldn't go too far. She'd been too far away from him for too long.

She slapped his chest. "Really?"

"Really, you want me to get up and get you something to eat don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." Kim stretched out, pulling herself closer into his side. "Thank you, ba…" she almost called him baby put stopped herself. Adam just kissed the top of her head and rolled out of bed. Searching for his jeans he pulled them on quickly and tickled her feet on the way out of the bedroom.

He checked her fridge and found nothing inspiring so ordered some Italian on UberEats and grabbed two beers just as his phone rang. He looked at it quickly and groaned. It was Atwater and he just didn't want to talk to anyone but Kim so he rejected the call. The last thing he needed was too many questions or Atwater to decide they needed a beer or for Kim to come out and give up where he was. He fired off a quick message letting him know he was whacked, in one piece and would talk to him tomorrow. He'd give Atwater a call in the morning.

Throwing the phone back on the table as Kim wandered out he handed her a beer. "Who was that? Let me guess Kev checking in that you haven't screwed up yet?"

"Kev has faith in me. Pity no one else does."

"I do."

"I know." He shrugged, taking a mouthful of beer. "Anyway, dinner is on its way."

Adam humoured her during dinner by letting Kim go over her ideas for tomorrow. He let her go on one condition, they worked off the dinner and some excess energy they had from sitting on their butts all day.

Kim didn't have the heart to wake him when he fell asleep with her arm draped over her stomach. She liked him here.


	2. No Hesitation

"Do not hesitate." Adam urged his partner. "Trust me and I will trust you. Remember my life depends on it and I am pretty keen on keeping myself alive. Keep that in your mind, your life depends on trusting me."

"Got it."

"Seriously, if you second guess yourself you are dead or your partner is. What if's suck. If you can't stop yourself second guessing someone then you are with the wrong partner."

He looked at Kim over the young cops shoulder and she nodded her head. "Trust, belief, faith, skills and a clear head, that's what you owe your partner right now."

"yep."

"Right, you ready?" They moved off, he nodded his head at Burgess, tilting it slightly to the left and she moved to his left side without a word as they moved through the darkened building. They worked silently, moving through the rooms It was swift and they managed to stay one step ahead of their chasers the whole time.

"Wow." Lloyd gasped at the end. "That was awesome. You guys didn't even talk."

"Don't need too. I trust her implicitly; I know how she moves and works and thinks." Adam stripped off his helmet. He hated wearing them at the best of times, it seemed pointless during a mock drill.

"Is Kim your partner in Intelligence?"

"Nope, not all the time but you do need to trust everyone in your team and be able to work with anyone at any time. Check your ego at the door and realise that you aren't bigger than the team." He saw Kim looking at him quizzically.

Listening to Adam she was struck by how definitive he was about trust, about working in a team and egos. It wasn't just lip service he was talking from experience and Kim could read him like a book. He'd had a rough year and had been let down several times by people but he refused to talk about it, it was always these random comments that popped up and it was starting to bug her. He needed to either come clean or let it go, it wasn't healthy.

It would have to wait though; they had agreed to catch up with the team for a drink at Molly's. It was a Friday and the weekend couldn't come quick enough. While they had fun with TRG it had been a long couple of days.

"How much damage control do we have to do?" Halstead had beers waiting for them.

Kim was about to answer when Adam jumped in. "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out." He smirked.

"Come on Burgess, fess up."

"We made an impression that's for sure." She was happy to play Adam's game, he hadn't said much, or anything really but she got the feeling he was sick of people expecting him to fuck up. Never mind the one thing he had never done was put a teammate in danger or risked their lives. "So how was the climate change protest?"

"Well…" Atwater sighed. "…some of us have to attend some crowd control training."

"Ha, so you all fucked up." Adam threw his head back and laughed and as he took a mouthful of beer his eyes were smiling as he looked at Kim.

"Not all of us." Kevin added.

Voight had lost his shit and he wasn't alone, Platt was not impressed either and seeing them both standing outside his office, hands crossed over their chests and faces like thunder would enough to make even the most hardened criminal beg for mercy.

"Do you know how much a Squad car costs?" Platt seethed.

"We are really sorry Sarge…" Halstead knew the only way out of this was to be contrite and beg for forgiveness.

"Sorry?" It didn't seem like iit was going to work.

"Trudy." Upton made a fatal mistake.

"It is Sergeant to you." She snapped. "How the hell did you lose a squad car?"

"Our backs were turned for just a moment. We didn't see them."

Voight reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He hit play on the video and showed it to both of them. Body cams were not only good for making sure they were protected from complaints of excessive force and to corroborate charges.

Atwater cringed when he saw it. The reason the squad car was stolen was Halstead and Upton were taking selfies with a bunch of protesters. They left the keys in the ignition and were too distracted to notice anything suspicious going on behind them. They had grabbed a coffee and were a good 30 feet from the car. "Was it good coffee?"

"Sarge…"

"You had one bloody job, we tried to make it easy for you and you can't even do that right." Voight was unusually calm. "How hard is it to stand guard at a barricade?"

"Not much was happening, we were doing a bit of PR." Halstead would have said nothing, he knew it when it was time to keep his mouth shut and he tried to silence Upton with a look, which failed.

And then Voight exploded. "You weren't doing PR you were messing around because you think you are bigger than this, that this task was beneath you. I can tell you something for nothing, just because you work in Intelligence at the moment doesn't automatically make you intelligent. How happy do you think Crawford is? How happy do you think he was seeing one of his Squad cars being taken for a joy ride? He's riding my ass already."

"Sorry Boss." Halstead knew his goose was cooked.

"You will be. You've both got crowd control training next week, to reacquaint yourself with correct procedure." Voight walked back into his office.

"And…" Platt added. "Tomorrow I have a parking lot full of squad cars that need washing. Seven AM, don't be late."

"Ahh… Sarge, I've already got plans tomorrow." Halstead actually cringed when he saw the look on Platt's face as Upton tried to talk her way out of it.

"Are you getting a heart transplant?"

"No."

"Liver, kidney?"

"No." Upton laughed nervously and the look she got almost peeled the paint off the walls.

"Then you are outta luck and you and Captain Marvel here should have thought of that before you wandered off to get your pretty little head in as many photos as you could." Platt seemed to be enjoying this a little too much and Atwater just sat at his desk and tried to blend into the background. He hardly dared to breathe in case Platt turned her focus to him, not that he'd done anything wrong but you just never know with Platt.

Adam laughed hysterically. "That's gold."

"Platt certainly loves her squad cars." Burgess could help herself and Atwater agreed. They'd dented one of her cars one day, she'd given them a brand new car and she was unimpressed when they bought it back. They had every shit box in the lot after that. You always knew where you were on Platt's hit list by the car you were allocated.

It was a fun night and Halstead took the ribbing well, it was relentless. He called it a night early, after all he had to be up early to wash cars. He gave Upton a lift home and Rojas decided to go with them. "Well that's gonna cramp his style." Kevin muttered.

"Perhaps you should've offered Vanessa a smooth ride home?" Adam teased him.

"Is that how you did it?"

Adam just tapped the side of his nose. "You'll never know."

It had surprised them both how quickly they had moved on from their past relationship mistakes. They'd both done stupid shit, there was not point blaming each other or hanging onto jealous feelings. Neither of them had covered themselves in glory, there were no lingering or unresolved feelings on either side. Both of them admitted that they should have never gone down the paths they did and they had punished themselves enough. It was time to build on what they had in the past and what they wanted in the future.

Kim chewed on her bottom lip and Adam caught it. It was a fleeting look but he knew her. She wanted to go home but it was harder to make a reason to leave and not look suspicious when there was only three of them left. If she left Kevin would beg Adam to stay and tie one on. She was feeling a little toey, she had plans for Adam and they didn't involve Kevin in any way, shape or form.

When Kevin went to the bar Adam leant over. "We need to get out of here. I'm going to finish this beer and take off. He won't beg you to stay all night." Adam was thinking exactly the same way Kim was. They knew Kevin, he would protest to Kim but there was no way he'd go as hard at her to stay as he would Adam.

Adam had been home almost an hour when her heard the knock on the door. He'd changed, poured himself a drink and tidied up a little. "I'd thought you'd forgotten." He opened the door and pulled her inside. "Fuck, I need to get naked with you."

"I could do with a shower." Kim smiled at him sweetly. "Wanna get wet with me?"

"In more ways than one." He tugged on her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. "How'd you get away?"

"Period pain." Kim nibbled on his ear.

"Fuck I hope not."

"A girls gotta use all the tools in her shed…" Kim melted as he started kissing her neck, she rolled her head to the side and let him continue his travels.

Kim stepped back suddenly and headed towards the bedroom pulling her t-shirt over her head as she did. She tossed it on the chair in the corner and kicked off her shoes and her bra soon followed her shirt. Next to go were her jeans and panties.

He leant on the doorframe and watched her curiously until she was naked and didn't move until she beckoned him to follow. His t-shirt was quickly discarded and as he'd been home awhile the sweatpants he was wearing didn't hide his state and nor did they take long to remove.

Kim was already under the water when he stepped into the shower and ran his hands down her body and kissed her back before spinning her around and pushing her up against the wall. "Tell me what you want?"

"Whatever you've got."

Sliding his hand down between her legs he worked some magic for a few minutes and when she whimpered his name, she got what she wanted. She got him.

Adam held her up against the wall for a moment. Kim burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. "I trust you." She whispered. He didn't answer but she felt him sigh.

The silence was a little disconcerting and then he kissed her softly. "I know." It was obvious he didn't want to talk right now, no about that anyway because he just changed the subject and started on some long winded ramble about saving the planet one shared shower at a time.

Kim curled into his side in bed, resting her head on his chest she liked how he ran his fingers up and down her back. It had been a wild couple of hours and they were both a little out of it. The room was dark, only a lamp in the small lounge threw some light into the bedroom. She drew circles on his stomach, round and round his belly button, the tough wiry hair felt familiar and she knew he liked this.

Resting her arm over his chest she propped her chin up on her forearm and watched him. His eyes were closed. "What is it Kim?"

"Trust."

"What about it?"

"Today, you kept talking about it, about trust, trusting you team, trusting those you work with." She took a deep breath. "Why? Who don't you trust?"

"I trust you."

"Okay, Adam come on."

"I trust you, isn't that enough. I trust Kev and Voight…" there was a slight pause. "Everyone."

"Don't lie to me."

Kim was surprised when he got up suddenly, pulled on his sweat pants and left the room. She heard the fridge open. It was also something he did when he was agitated. He'd open the fridge door and stare into the abyss to distract himself. Kim let him go for a few minutes. She had clearly annoyed him.

Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes gave her no answers and Adam didn't come back. Pulling on one of his shirts she found him in the kitchen watching his coffee machine do its thing. She had no idea how he could drink coffee so late at night but he always did.

Kim leant her back against the bench next to him. "You okay?"

"Yep. Coffee?"

"I'll be up all night."

"That's my plan." He winked and they feel silent again. Suddenly he started speaking. "It's not that I don't trust everyone to have my back but it feels like shit when you know there are people who don't have that level of trust in you."

"You don't make much sense."

"Kim, let it go. Please."

"I don't want to let it go. I don't want you to feel like people don't trust you, because I honestly don't see it."

He shrugged. "It' is what it is. You know I've always had your back right, even when you know things were rough between us, I've always had your back, I always will." Adam was almost begging.

"I do know that."

Shaking her head as he knocked back the coffee. "What are you going to do?"

"Right now?" His eyes twinkled and Kim rolled hers. "You, I am going to do you."

Grabbing her around the waist he hoisted her up onto the bench and stood between her legs. Running both hands up her thighs he buried his head into her stomach for a moment and then started undoing the buttons. "Here, really?" Kim was powerless to stop him.

"Yep. Right here, right now." Adam pushed the shirt off her shoulders as Kim ran her hands up his bare back and held his head with both hands. "Say yes?

"Yes."

Even Voight laughed when he walked past Halstead's desk on his way into the office, he paused briefly and then saw Ruzek in the break room and figured out where it came from. Sitting in the middle of his desk was a bucket and sponge for _'Bucket Boy.' _

Gradually everyone drifted in and he let them go for a few minutes before it was time to get into the day. Pretty soon they'd get a case and be out the door. Things didn't stay quiet around here for long. Slowly they seemed to be getting their groove back as a team, it hadn't been easy over the past couple of years and he was surprised that they'd held it together, albeit just.

"I've just got off the phone from Wilson at TRG." Voight started. "Interesting to say the least." He muttered under his breath and Ruzek could see Burgess panic a little. He had told her repeatedly to relax, that they had knocked it out of the park and she in particular had nothing to worry about.

"You can borrow my bucket?" Halstead tossed the bucket across the room at Ruzek.

"Not sure I'll need it."

Voight scratched his chin and gave nothing away. "So Ruzek, what do you think Wilson told me."

"That Burgess is a Rock star."

"Obviously." Voight gave a rare smile and Kim felt a little surge of pride. "You and Burgess are invited back anytime and there may have even been a job offer or two if things don't work out here." He took the few steps across the bullpen and shook Burgess's hand followed by Ruzek's. "Well done, at least some of you did Intelligence proud last week."

_**Alright...lets see what the next few weeks bring. Hopefully we are getting repaid, in spades for our patience, even if it's been a tough road. Fingers Crossed.**_


End file.
